Britannia's Mark
by toolazyforname120
Summary: Little girl Annabel has new sitters watching her who has the same power of sight like her. Is this the start of a new friends or is something going to change. Human names are used but they are still countries as well. I don't own hetalia
1. New Sitters

**Haha the new Chapter 1 is done rest shall be coming soon don't worry  
I don't own anything besides my own characters if I did Hetalia won't be as popular.  
**

* * *

**New sitters**

My day started out as any eight year old whose homeschooled. Little did I know that my life was going to get even more complicated, but I'm getting ahead of myself. It started when my older sister was talkng with her boss over the phone.

"But sir I can't leave Annabel behind while I go to the Austratlia for the investigation,"my sister Caroline argued.

She and her boss had been arguing about this for two days at most. My sister has never let me stay anywhere on my own since our parents' deaths and if so not for long. This job might get us out of the rift we're stuck in and we could pay the bills that need to get payed.

"I know I'm the only one specialized in that field but-"Caroline was cut off by her boss.

"Yes I know but there's no way I can get a babysitter or a nanny on such short notice,"Caroline sighed.I felt a little guilty on my part if I was a little older my sister wouldn't have to be so stressed.

"What do you that 'you might be able to help then',"Caroline proded with caution mixed in her voice.

"You're going to ask old friends...sir I don't know if that's a good idea I mean I've never met them,"Caroline pointed out unsurely but clearly losing the debate.

"Alright fine you win when do I leave,"Caroline eyes widen as she heard the answer.

"T-tomorrow well then I get going then."Caroline turned around to tell me something but I knew what she was going to say.

"I'm already packed it's for two weeks right,"I asked to make sure. Caroline shoulders relaxed as one thing was already checked off her list.

"Yes now do you have everything you need extra clothes your toothbrush and paste some books to keep you entertained,"Caroline continue down the list of things she wanted me to pack and I nodded.

"I went ahead and now I'm almost a month ahead of my schoolwork as well,"I assured her.

"All right now I need to get packing,"Caroline pulled me into a hug.

"Be good to sitters alright,"Caroline whispered gave me a kiss on the forehead and went to her room.

I went to outside our home was a small cottage about a mile outside the city of London. It was nice in the small countryside there was alot of beautiful things to discover.

I walked around our vast backyard trying to find a friend. My friends are very special I so far am the only one who can see them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow about the size of a Great Dane so I turned to it. The shadow jumped toward me and and revealed itself to be a dragon.

"Hehe Ronald don't sneak up on me like that,"I laughed and pet the dragon on the snout.

"Ronald be careful you know you're quite big compared to her now,"a tiny voice scolded.I turned my head and saw my other friend a fairy named Marijane.

"Hi Marijane how you doing,"I pulled myself up and did a small curtsey.

"Quite well small lady,"Marijane giggled and returned the curtsey.

"How are thing with you and your sister,"Marijane asked while fluttering over to my shoulder and sitting down.

"Well but I'm going to be leaving for two weeks as well my sister,"I repiled as sat down next to Ronald then started to pet him to calm him.

"Where will you be staying small lady,"Marijane wondered with worry.

"I don't know my sister's boss knows the people so I don't know if it's in the city or in the countryside,"I sighed I didn't like not knowing things Ronald and Marijane know that as well.

Ronald curled up around me and Marijane started braiding my hair it's sort of what they do when they want to comfort me. I didn't mind for one thing it works another is that I felt safe when they do that it reminded me of better times.

The times when my sister didn't have to work so hard. The times when when her job was to be just a big sister not a gaurdian. It reminded me when parents were still around I've nearly forgotten my mother face and my father voice. I was only five but I still remember the accident it was the first time I saw my sister cry.

Without realizing it I began singing a small lullaby my mother use to sing to me called 'Into the Woods'. After a while it was getting dark since I had already had gotten dinner I bid farewell to my friends and went inside.

My sister helped me wash up I didn't complain since this was our last before she has to leave. We changed in to our . and Caroline tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead before saying goodnight.

Ronald and Marijane must have snuck in to sleep with me too because I woke with a snout in my face and a fairy on my head. After detangling myself from the two I began to get ready.

I was having trouble with the buttons on my dress when Marijane woke up and was more then happy to help. Marijane doing the last two when my sister's alarm rang she always woke up at six thirty she was abit rushed today though.

We're an hour from the city and her plane leaves at eight fifteen plus we still don't know when her boss was coming to take me to the sitters we were diving into this blind. I told Marijane thank you gave a kiss on the head of Ronald waved bye as I got my stuff and went out the door.

My sister was stepping out of her door as well with her suit and pearls and her caramal colored hair done in a delicate braid. She looked me over as she said good morning giving me her warm smile. Looking almost as beautiful as our mom had.

"Wow you got ready on your own that's great now let's see if you got the buttons right,"Caroline smiled as she looked over the correct buttons.

"Good job you got them all right now come my boss is coming in a moment,"She touch my nose lightly and lead me to the kicthen.

My sister put two slices of bread and put it in the toaster. She got out the stawberry jam and placed it on the counter top then the orange juice and milk.

I watched my sister with wonder on how she could move that fast before the toaster's timer went off. In no time we were sitting at the table with toast with starwberry jam a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee.

When we were done I helped with the dishes and clean up the table abit it was barely seven when her boss arrived. He shook my sister hand first the shook mine. I stayed polite and answered when asked since he was my sister's boss I didn't want to ruin it for her.

He took us to the cab where we drove a little further into the countryside but it was relatively close not further than a fifth of a mile. The house was big and lovely beautiful infact. I could have sworn as well I saw some more fairies and a couple of unicorns but I kept silent.

When we pulled into the drive way I saw five men standing on the porch. When the my sister's boss exited the cab gestured for me to follow. He had gotten out my things for me and handed me them once I was out and said farewell to my sister.

"Well the assignment that I'm assigning all of you to is to watch her,"He patted me on my head to make it mens' faces were funny to watch but I didn't laugh aloud I bit my lip to surpress a smile.

"Sir I'm sorry but what we can't possibly watch a child,"the blonde one a with forest green eyes stuttered out he had a british accent.

"Och aye ye dornt expect us tae watch th' lassie,"the one who answered had a scottish accent and he had blood red hair with almost glowing green eyes.

"Yes your watching her and no time to argue I have an hour long drive to London and a flight leaving at eight fifteen goodbye Annabel inform me if they give you any trouble,"He shook my hand once more gave a stern look to the men and left.

I watched the cab drive off in the distance gave a quite sigh thinking how on earth is he my sister's boss and turn back to the men who were still dumbfounded. One remembered their manners and asked me to come in. We were seated one two different couches them on one side of the coffee table and me on the other.

I hadn't said a word yet and they were still staring at me like I dropped from space. Then one shook off his surprise and took a spot next to me.

"So what ye like teh do,"his hair was a more orange then red and he had a irish accent.

"Usually I working on an assignment my sister gave me helping her around the house or just going outside for a while,"I answered politely there nothing to hold back except for Ronald and Marijane.

"Have gotten friends you could visit,"He was really talkative wasn't he.

"No not really I grew up with only my sister and I'm homeschooled so no friends some creatures around the forest though,"I answered again he gave me a slightly confused look when I said creatures and not animals.

"I think that's enough Patrick here come along Annabel let me show you to your room,"the blonde one stood upand gestured for me to follow not only did I follow but the others did too.

By the time we got to my room I was feeling uncomfortable due to all the attention but I didn't let it show. I had seen a couple of fairies here and there but I paid them no heed yet. The walk to the room had been mainly introductions so I knew most of their names now.

When he asked if I liked the room I nodded and gave a small smile in they let me be and left down the hall I closed the door lightly and dropped my posture that I was wearing since my sister boss picked us up.

I sat on the bed and saw no need to unpack at the moment but started anyway. The first thing that greeted me was a locket that belonged to my mother next to a photograph of my family. After putting the locket on I put the photo under the pillow the way I do it at home. Then I put the rest of my clothes away as well which took no time at all.

I sat there on the bed now that I was done I had nothing to do. I heard a tap at the window and turn my head. My spirits lifted when I saw two familiar faces.

I ran to the window and opened the window and said"Ronald Marijane what are you doing here how'd you find me."

Marijane laughed "Hehe Ronald nose can find you anywhere small lady."

Ronald seemed like he couldn't hold back his excitement and flew through the window then curled around me.

I giggled as well as Marijane "See he really missed you," Marijane stated between giggles.

Ronald then picked me up on his back and ran around lightly on his feet.

"Ronald you have so much energy don't you,"I told him as I pet his head and he did a content grunt.

There was a knock on the door I jumped off Ronald and signaled for quiet."Coming,"I grabbed the door knob and signaled again for quiet then open the door.

It was Colin the one with the welish accent.

"Yes need help with something,"I answer with my polite tone once more.

"Aye I he'rd talkin' do ye have a phone,"Colin asked in such a soft voice it was a bit hard to hear. He seemed a bit hesitant to ask most likely not wanting to pry at someone else's business.

"No though you might have heard me read a few pages from my books I tend to read aloud at times,"It wasn't a complete lie it was true I do tend to do that my sister told me.

"May I com' in though me brothers are arguing again,"Colin pointed down the hall and sure enough there was a small fight going on. When I mean small I mean it was a full out wrestling match.

"Alright then,"I felt like sulking because I wanted to play with Ronald and Marijane.

"Whut do ye usually do when yer at home,"Colin breaking the silence.

"Nothing really weren't you listening when I was telling ,"I tilted my head.

He was about to answer when a fairy darted into the room and whispered something into his ear. I stared at the fairy until Colin caught me staring.

"You see fairies,"I blurted out still staring at the little creature.

"Ye see 'em as well,"Colin comfirmed.

I stiffly stood and walk toward the open window. Ronald appear and flew though the window again along with Marijane.

Colin stared at the dragon wide eyed Ronald must had sensed something was wrong with me and caught me as I blacked out. 

* * *

**Yes not much changes here but I did a whole lot to another chapter that I almost completely rewrote.  
Anywho have fun but chapter 2 is coming soon well sooner.  
**

**Please** **if you wish to inform me on a misspelling or something that doesn't make sense message me and I take a look.**

**Review if you please~**


	2. Cooking Tarts and Questions

**Yep when I say soon I mean soon now read on my readers**

**I don't own anything except my own character plus this plot**

* * *

**Cooking Tarts**

When I blacked out I felt Ronald curled up around me protectively and Marijane panicking about. I felt Colin try and get me from him but then decided to get his brothers.

After a while I came around for good Ronald was still around me and Marijane fluttered up to me and sigh with relief.

"Small lady are you all right me and Ronald we're afraid something bad happened to you," Marijane eyes shone with fright.

"It's alright Marijane I'm don't worry," I gave her a small smile.

"So tha wee lass canne see the fae," I turned my head to see Allister the one with scottish accent.

"Aye seems lik' it," I look to see Seamus he was like Patrick but his hair was more of a rusty red color he seemed a little older and had a smaller temper.

"I haven't seen a person who can see fairies in years," Arthur the one with the british accent.

"More lik' centuries teh meh," Patrick smiled at me with interest.

Marijane seemed to noticed that I was hyperventilating and was going to scold them when Colin beat her to it.

"Stop it yer scaring her," Colin even raised his voice to be heard. They turned to me Ronald sense my anxiety and tighten his hold on me then did a low growl to put his point across.

His point was clear to everyone _hurt her and I'll rip your throat out. _No one want a dragon at their throat so they calmed down. Marijane put her hand to my head then flew to Colin and did the same.

"Doesn't feel like a fever your a little warm but I think it's due to Ronald's heat," Marijane concluded fluttering back and sitting on Ronald's back.

"Who's Ronald," Colin tilted his head.

Marijane laughed at the question but answered anyway.

"Ronald is this handsome dragon quite a rare breed too Ronald been with Annabel since he was a mere month old that's way his real protective of her," Marijane pat the dragon who blew out a bit of fire to prove her point.

Marijane began the story of four year old little Annabel and tiny Ronald the dragon. Everyone started taking interest everyone but Annabel, Ronald ,and Colin. I zoned out during the story since I've heard this and knew this before then my stomach turned to me and knelt down.

"How about we get ye something teh eat," Colin whispered then held out his hand.

I took it and we left to the kitchen leaving the others to hear the story. On the way to the kitchen Colin asked what I wanted to eat. I hesitated at answering but I managed to answer.

"I want fruit tarts if it's not to much trouble please," I showed a small amount of sympathy before he gave his answer.

"Ye know ye could help meh so I canne make sure it's like tha way ya like it," Colin offered.

I perked up at the offer and accepted. Looking at the ingredients we settled on making apricot tarts. I was half way through on spreading the raspberry preserves when a thought surfaced on my mind. Colin was a few feet away slicing the apricots and noticed my pause.

"Something wrong" Colin asked with a worried tone.

I shook my head and went back to spreading the preserves. My thought was that Marijane voice when she gets lost in thought or is retelling old memories she tend to slip into charmspeak. Charmspeak is when if the user wants someone to listen or force someone to do something they bound to the person to their will until she or he breaks the trance.

Marijane accidently almost done this to me but my sister called my name and I broke out of the trance before I was bound. She apologized non-stop after that and said she'll try to control it better next time but no promises since it's really hard to control.

We placed the tray of tarts in the oven and began to wait the 20 minute wait. We had small talk but we perfered to wait in silence rather than speak. Ronald had followed us into the kitchen and rested at my feet while I sat in my chair.

"It's strange tha' their so quiet right now I was sure tha' they would be at each other's throats by now," Colin wondered aloud.

"They fight that much," as I questioned that the timer went got up to take them out and set on top of the oven to cool a bit.

"Moore then ya think," Colin confirmed.

"Marijane needs to work on controlling her charmspeak that's probably why their so quiet," I guessed but now my suspicions were true.

"She has charmspeak," Colin looked a little worried now. As if on cue Marijane fluttered in with four slightly dazed looking men came in.

"I'm sorry small lady it just slipped out and before I knew it I was charmspeaking them," Marijane cried.

"It's okay as long as you didn't harm anyone it's fine," I promised.

"Ugh why tha' lil fae tha' not fair," Patrick whined and pouted like child.

"Will ya shut up ye eejit," Seamus argued and thumped Patrick's head. Creating a small thumping war between them.

Arthur looked at the tray of nearly cooled tarts and back at us still looking dazed and a bit miffed from being charmspoken.

"So that's what you two were doing," Arthur concluded. Colin tapped my shoulder and gave a plate with tart one it and lead me to the table.

Allister looked at the tarts grabbed one then pour more powdered sugar on top of it and bit it.

"Nae bad ye made this lassie," Allitser commented in between bites.

"Colin helped too," I corrected before taking a bite. Patrick grabbed one and sat on a chair next to me.

"Yer lucky it was Colin not Arthur cuz his cookin' just terrible," Patrick laughed and began to eat his.

"Not true and Annabel what foods do you mainly eat," Arthur took the other chair next to me

I had noticed Colin's eyes going back and forth between the two like he was sensing a fight coming.

"I'm a vegetarian and I'm not allergic to any fruits or vegetables as far as I know and that's about it," I answered in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone taking another bite.

I noticed that had caught Colin attention a little bit. Patrick began an argument between Arthur and I slipped off and sat next to Colin who most likely knew that fight was going to start. I began to try and finish the half eaten tart that lay on my plate. I started feeling like I might burst I've always had a small appetite Colin seemed noticed my discomfort.

"Ye doin' alright ya don't have to force yourself teh finish," Colin smiled reassuringly. I couldn't help but feel bad since I felt it was consider rude not to finish.

"Sorry usually my sister cuts it in half and we each eat half there's also I've never had a big appetite so," I trailed off and looked down then did the unexpected he grabbed the tart and began to eat it.

"I haven't had mine and there's none left so why not," he stated between bites.

I smiled softy but again felt that guilty feeling whenever someone went out of their way for me. I didn't let the emotion show since I didn't want to look ungrateful. I stared outside longingly it always rained but it was sunny for two days who knew how long it last. 

* * *

**Yeah not much here either there's not going to be much** **changing here just a bit of spelling mishaps  
Any way if I missed anything let me know so I could fix it now instead of later. (AKA while I'm in a typing mood)**

**This is all I ask by the end of this rewriting phase I should have a new chapter up since I got my vibe on this story back. Have fun reading /rereading.**

**Review if you please~**


	3. Dark Queen

**Yo sorry I'm not going to lie because I was just lazy anyway I'm uploading and shall continue the little viewers I have**

* * *

**Dark Queen**

Colin allowed me to go outside as long as I stayed in view. I walked toward the edge of the yard and sat near the wildflowers and clovers. Marijane squealed with delight and fluttered around the wildflowers.

Ronald chose this time to relax as I fiddled with the flowers and clovers. Marijane started to braid my hair with flowers and I started weaving a floral crown. I found it strange since I hadn't made one in almost two years.

I used to make them all the time with my sister, but ever since our parents death we've stopped. She's tried to make thing as they were, but it aways puts so much stress that her body can't take it. With her job and raising me I told her to stop it may have been a little cold, but she's already collapsed on several occasions. I'm just worried she's working too hard because of-.

"That's a beautiful crown small lady,"Marijane's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you,"I replied and actrually looked at what I made.

The crown was simple yet beautifully made with pale yellow and soft pink flowers with clovers in between them and a small arch that went over the center flower. Marijane fluttered picked up the crown in my hands and placed it on my head.

"There now your a princess small lady,"Marijane giggled.I couldn't help but gigled as well. Ronald sat up straight and blew a small fire into the air.

"Hehe and Ronald's your protecter dragon,"Marijane added between giggles. Marijane then fluttered to a nearby bush and grabbed a thorn.

"And I'm your knight who sworn duty is to protect you from harm,"Marijane laughed while trying to look brave and courageous.

I started laughing again as Marijane swung her thorn like a sword. This went on until Ronald started to growl at the forest behind us. This growl was his _come closer and I'll kill you _type growl so it had to be serious.

I stood up to look at the forest to see if anything was there I also noticed that it got much darker as if the shadows where wolven together like a curtain. I was still at least four in the afternoon not dark enough to for the forest to get this dark.

"Small lady I think it's time for us to go inside,"Marijane sounded urgent and put a little charmspeak in it.

I was tempted but for some reason I didn't I stood there seaching for my enemy like it was on instinct _old_ instinct. Finally my eyes fell on a spot in the forest where two faint glowing yellow eyes were they were well hidden. I felt if it wasn't me looking other's eyes would have miss it completely but I found it and it was staring directly at me.

"Annabel we must leave,"Marijane insisted added more and more charmspeak with her words.

Again I stayed I felt it would only get worse if I ran away it would become a chase and I felt it would enjoy it more if I ran. For a moment no one moved the thing in the bushes mostly likely lost it's patience and lunged itself baring it's canine teeth.

Ronald's attempt to take me out of danger was only a second too late. The large dog-like creature bit my leg and refused to let go sending shockwaves of pain up my leg. I screamed in pain but I did not cry I merily started to kicking at the dog. Marijane was yelling at it to let go with full force of charmspeak.

"Black Angus let her go," Marijane screamed with so much force that it began to loosen it's grip on my leg.

I used this opportunity kick it's eye it yelped and let go sending red hot pain up my leg. I gritt my teeth and blinked to keep tears from falling trying not to look at it my leg. It was most likely broken and the muscle was torn. Ronald flew up but came to a stop when face to face with a woman.

She was floating and I couldn't deny that she wasn't beautiful but was also hideous. The woman was radiating darkness about her and her features were outstanding. The woman's long black hair and pitch black eyes seemed to stand out against her pale white skin and ash gray dress.

"Who are you _child _," She said child like it was the worst word in the world to discribe me. I felt compelled to answer but Marijane intercepted me when I was about to speak.

"Don't answer her small lady don't do as she says,"Marijane yelled with the same force the woman used.

I realized that I was being charmspoken by the woman which made me all the more determend not to bend to her will.

"And why is that pitiful fae why should she not answer to me and it's Queen Meave," Queen Meave snarled at Marijane.

"That is none of your buisness to know Meave," Marijane rebelled. Queen Meave was apparently not used to being left unanswered.

"To whom's court do you belong to," Queen Meave demanded.

"None I'm solitude and I will keep it that why," Marijane's definace was clear in her voice.

"Your in no position to argue,"Meave smiled cruelly.

I snuck a glance to see what she meant I nearly choked at what I saw. Marijane was surrounded by men with blood-stained hands and weapons dispite the situation she was in she was smirking.

"Besides those boys over there may have the answer I'm looking for," Meave pointed behind us.

I turned my head and saw the all five men surrounded by the soldiers all weapons pointed at them. They must have come out when they heard my scream if they died it would be my fault. I looked at Marijane her smirk wavered when she saw what she meant but smiled as if she heard a challange in her words.

"Now last time child tell me who are you or the fae is dead,"Meave warned.

"Don't say a word small lady,"Marijane with all her power in the charmspeak. I didn't answer only focused on the fact that my leg was going numb and assuming that it was the loss of blood.

"Destory the fae,"Meave ordered.

I turned to Marijane who was smiling like she was given the challange she was waiting for. Marijane's body began to glow confusing the attackers then glowed so brightly blinding them.

When the glowing faded in Marijane's place was a young woman dressed in full battle armour without the helmet and with giant bird-like wings. The woman had long silky brown hair the color of fresh earth, that went down to her waist bangs swept to the side to reveal a crown-like circlet that wrapped around her forehead.

I knew it was Marijane because of the sparking clear blue eyes she had. Marijane used this to her advantage and pulled two swords from nowhere and struck down all of the men leaving them to died from blood loss. Marijane looked at the dog that had bit me with a burning cold glare.

"Beat it dog," Marijane's voice was just as harsh.

The dog was smart enough to turn and flee into the darkness it came from. Meave took this chance to snatch me off Ronald's back and held a dagger at my throat as a threat.

"Why do you wish to protect this child at all cost,"Meave prodded using me as bait ignoring Ronald warning growls.

"Why do you wish to know,"Marijane countered.

"I sense something from this child something I have not felt in an millenia I've now found out she is friends with a sort of fae and dragon I have never seen and yet you have the nerve to ask me _why_," Meave finished her rant. Marijane was hesiatant at her answer because Queen Meave rasied a fair point.

"You must be careful when handling our small lady since Ronald is really protective of her," Marijane answer was off topic but it did remind Queen Meave of the angered dragon only a mere meter away.

"You really should let her go before you see what he could do," Marijane warned.

"Oh please what could he do," Meave mocked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Marijane sighed then smile and looked at Ronald.

Ronald's body went up in flames the heat of the flames hit me like I was inside a cold room then stepped outside and felt the summer heat.

When the flames died down a teenage boy was in his place. The boy had a scale blue chest plate and shins his dark hair was almost looked midnight blue. With the lack of armour you can see what he wore underneath it which was a plain black short sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans.

What really stood out was his eyes his eyes were a blazing gold color. They were the same as Ronald's I didn't expect Ronald's transformation to be so different. Honestly I didn't even know he could do that I knew the fae could take the form of humans but I haven't heard of dragons who could do so. The only other thing that was the same were his wings which grew into massive dragon wings to keep him aloft.

"Let her go," Ronald's voice was tensed and I could tell he was having trouble not releasing all his anger out now. Meave looked him up and down I didn't have to turn my head to know she was checking him out.

"What do we have here a dragon that can look human," Meave mumbled rasing an eyebrow.

"Let. Her. Go. old hag," Ronald insulted he was barely holding that anger in now.

I would have laughed at the comment but I was starting to get extremely exhausted from the blood loss even my vision was getting a bit hazey.

"Oh come now let's not speak like that I might let her go _if_ you spend the night with me,"Meave seductively implied.

I would have thrown up if a dagger wasn't at my throat, but Ronald dealt with it the offer differently. He laughed at the offer as if it was the most ridiculous thing on earth.

"Haha _me_ sleep with _you _yeah nice try but I'm not sleeping with an old lady," Ronald mocked.

Queen Meave was probably never turned down and most never laughed at by the way she gripped her dagger.

"Alright then say goodbye to the child," Meave raised her dagger but her grip on me loosen just a bit.

The dagger was brought down only to meet nothing because just as it was about to meet me a blur of black and blue grabbed hold of me. Ronald held me close with one arm and held a gleaming dagger pointed at attack position.

"Give up your out numbered and out matched leave before you humiliate yourself," Ronald's dead serious was filled with loathing.

I looked around weakly and noticed he was right Marijane had taken out every last one of the servents. She was across the yard making sure the Kirklands were alright and began to head over here.

"Don't think this it child this is far from over," Queen Meave warning barely met my ears before she disappeared with a wave a darkness.

Ronald gave a small sigh and turned to fly down to the others. Once we landed the other fussed about me for a few moments then the talking died down. My vision being sightly blurred but I still saw the cross between concern and confusion on their faces. Marijane studied my leg with curiousity and looked at Ronald.

"I knew her magic was getting stronger but this is just...," Marijane trailed off and continued to stare a my leg.

"Could have something to do with Meave presence it might have triggered a reserve but it could also be due to emotion," Ronald suggested.

I had no idea what they were talking about and my head was spinning as I sat there trying to stay awake.

'_What are they talking about... something..about magic?' _I thought falling into a dazed trance.

"Small lady are you alright," Marijane's voice sounded far away. I manged a nod but felt even more tried.

"How do you feel does your leg feel,"Ronald sounded concern.

"...r-really...tired...leg..feels...numb,"I mumbled. After that I promptly passed out.

* * *

**yep little changes not much but it makes a difference to me anyway...**

**Review if you please~**


	4. World Meeting Trouble and Old Rivals

**Yesh it uploaded *does little happy dance* You have no idea how fudging long it took for me to upload this it kept glitching on me T^T.**

**Anywho to those who have been waiting forever on this here's *drum roll* new Chapter 4!**

* * *

**World Meeting Trial**

When I woke up it took me a while to remember what had just happened then a dull pain in my leg reminded me what had happened. Then curiosity struck a chord with me.

Why was it dull? Surely it should have hurt more than that.

Eventually I gave in to it carefully sitting up I moved the blankets and rolled up my pant leg. Even though I've grown use to many things this was really a first. Instead of many bandages as one might expect to see there were several partially healed scars and a couple small bandages. I rolled it back and fell back down on the bed only to hear a soft moan toward the foot of the bed. I lifted my head to see Ronald curled up at the foot of the bed snoring softly still in his human form. I looked around to see if Marijane decided to crash here too when I spotted her.

Lying asleep on a small sofa was Marijane without her armour or wings I found this a bit strange so I decided I wait until morning to ask. I saw an alarm clock on the bedside table and saw the time it was 4:15 am. I had to wrap my head around the fact that I was mainly out cold all day yesterday. I was here only a day and I spent it sleeping.

I grimaced at the thought of having to answer the questions of _'Are you alright' _or_ 'You sure you just fine' _. I hoped that I would have to answer none of them but that was a long shot. I fell back into the bed only but heard someone when I got settled.

I turn to see Ronald kneeling at the foot of the bed resting his head on his arms asleep. I sighed at the relief of not waking him and closed my eyes to go back to sleep. I woke up only an hour later and began to get ready since there was no point in sleeping anymore.

After I had showered I put on a long lavender shirt and loose fitting jeans. Only thing was that on my shirt there was two strings that I'm suppose to tie behind my back. I was there for I don't know how long making knots and failing until it became a large messed up knot.

Eventually Ronald woke up and saw me trying to untie the knot then laughed as he got up to help me. He managed to undo the rather large knot I had created afterward calling me the 'master of knots'. He retied the knot the right way only to discover I hadn't brushed my hair and now it was a tangled mess.

"Your suppose to brush your hair silly," Ronald laughed.

He beat me to the brush and demanded told me to sit on a chair. I pouted while he brushed my hair since I had wanted to get ready myself but there's a limit on what I could do since I'm only eight well almost nine. He tied my red hair with the purple ribbion I gave him and I asked the question that's was on my mind.

"How come you don't have your wings and still in human form," I asked while he finished the bow.

"Mm because their not needed at the moment so they turn into tattoos on my back and why I'm still like this is because it's easier and I like this form better," Ronald's reason sounded more like he wanted to stay that way.

"But what about your armour," I questioned poking his chest plate. I can't help I have so many questions I'm still a kid.

"Well I can make fade into the design I can't make it completely disappear like Marijane's though," to prove his point he made the armour fade into a scale design on his shirt and jeans.

"Yes and Marijane can hear you too," Marijane mumbled with her eyes still closed and tossed a pillow at Ronald's face. Which he failed to dodge by the why.

"Hey," Ronald pouted and tossed it but she caught it.

"Anyway how are you feeling sweety," Marijane sat up ignoring Ronald's small pouting glare.

"I'm fine thank you," I answered not really feeling like dodgeing the question.

"Well why don't we go downstairs now and get something to eat," Marijane offered. I nodded and slid off the chair only to get pick up by Ronald and put me on his shoulders.

"Not so fast your leg most likely still healing so don't push it 'kay," Ronald stated.

"Fine," I whined but I didn't want to argue much so I let him carry me.

He carried me down the stairs using his wings so he doesn't fall with Marijane saying way he was carring me like that if he might fall.

"Because I want to," Ronald meekly responded.

When we made it down the stairs I asked to be put down and I mildly limped to the kicthen. Everyone was up already but they looked a bit troubled then cheered up when they saw me. I saw Arthur talking on his phone just outside the window then turned my attention back to everyone else.

They asked me if I slept well or if I was feeling better I just smiled and nodded. The truth well I was dreaming all night and I couldn't place my finger on it but it really bugged me. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Arthur's yelling and saying some colorful words.

Ronald had placed his hands over my ears which I really didn't think was necessary. I mean I've heard worst stuff when my sister used to rant about her job then she'd stop and remembered who she was talking to. Then she would give me a hour long lecture on to never use those words unless necessary.

After about five more minutes I've finished my toast and Ronald took his hands off my ears. Arthur came in looking very stressed giving his brothers a wary look apparently they had been talking about something and they've clearly had only one option now. Judging by their faces they didn't like it very much.

"Hey Annabel do you mind coming with us to London for a few hours,"Arthur finally said. If my sister was the one who asked this I would have asked to stay home because _she _lived in London.

"Is there some place you guys have to be," I calmly replied hoping not all of them had to go.

"Unfortunately yes so do you mind,"Arthur sighed. I merely shook my head just now praying I didn't run into her but with my luck that was unlikely.

"Alright get a small bag so you can keep yourself busy while your waiting," Arthur asked.

I nodded and got up to go up stairs again to be caught by Ronald and got carried up the stairs. I thanked the lord because it seemed that they were going to be too busy to go anywhere else but there and back. I grabbed a messenger bag I filled it with two books and a sketchbook with pencils.

I tried again to escape from Ronald picking me up only to be picked up with one arm and swinging me up back on his shoulders.

_'Really is this really necessary' _I thought and pouted while Ronald laughed then walked back down.

Everyone was gathered in the living room so I guessed they we're going to tell me something.

"Alright before we leave we going to tell you something okay but you have to keep it a secret," Arthur's tone was serious.

"Okay," I didn't mind it keeping secrets because I already held so many.

"We're personifications of a countrys,"Arthur rapidly said. I heard weird things but this takes the cake but I didn't question it.

"So you're the personification of England," my tone was clearly just curiosity.

"She takin' this rather well," Patrick smiled and walked up to me.

"Canne ye guess who I am,"Patrick asked. It was harder since there was Northern Ireland and Ireland but then I remember that Northern Ireland would probably younger than Ireland.

" Um forgive me if I don't get right but my guess is Northern Ireland,"I concluded.

He smiled brightly and gave me a hug saying I was right. He was pulled away by Ireland and hit upright the head. "How aboot us lassie," Iain pointed to him self and Colin.

"Your Scotland and he's Wales," I automatically answered.

It was easy since my mother was scottish and she said used to have realtives in Wales but they where much older so they died when I was three at least I think so. Scotland laughed loudly and Wales gave a small smile from being recognized.

"Alright now that that's done with we must be going," Arthur scolded probably because of the game 'Guess Who'. Ronald and Marijane promised to watch the house since they hated the city.

"Wanna ride on meh motorbike," North asked bubbly.

"I guess," I was unsure but then England step in.

"Oh no you're not you're not taking her on that death trap and certainly not considering your habits of going twice the speed limit," England scolded.

"Donnae worry Iggy I'll be careful," North started to hand me a helmet.

"It's okay England he can't be worse than my sister she would go four times the speed limit when she first got her learner's permit she crashed the car more than eight times and I was in the car," I finished my little comparison.

England looked at me with a little concern I couldn't tell if he was picturing my sister driving skills with North Ireland or not. He let us go and I sat behind North who was starting his motorbike.

"Hold on okay,"North was grinning wildly as he began the hour long trip to London maybe shorter if he does drive like my sister.

As soon as we hit the rode I knew this was going to be fun I was laughing because if there's one thing I have in common with my sister it her love of speed. North was laughing too looking back every so often to make sure I hadn't fallen off but I had a good iron grip on his our disappointment we got to our destination 45 minutes too soon and we were told to wait.

"Well I see ye have an love fer speed,"North laughed as we got off the bike.

"I love speed Ronald would aways fly as fast as he can with me on his back and my sister got a friend to suit up our dad's old mustang to go over 200 miles an hour," when I mentioned the mustang North eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Do you think she can let me ride it please," North started begging.

"Well you can ask her but she has the thing on total lock down in our house won't even let me touch it unless we're going somewhere honestly she doesn't trust me alone with it," I complained and pouted.

It was true she wouldn't let me touch it unless we're going somewhere far. North pouted more than me he probably knew his chances of getting to use it is close to zero. A few minutes later North offered to take a lap around the building when the others arrived ruining our chances of having another go.

England looked at me then to North as we slowly let go of the helmets we were going to put on again.

" And where were you two going again," he raised an eyebrow at mainly North.

"Oh c'mon we're just going fer another go," North complained.

"She could have been hurt on her way here,"England rasied his voice slightly and the others came into view.

"England after seeing him drive just now he's is certainly better at it than my sister and it's safer," I pointed out.

They stared at me wide-eyed even North who was more curious than shocked.

"I'm bettah than yer sister at drivin'," North asked curiously.

"Yeah I just told you she had a car that goes way faster than that motorbike you have there and instead of brakes she uses a ditch that she made because if she brakes the car would flip over it's happened more than once," I pointed at the others almost looked scared for my well-being with my sister's driving skills.

"Ye have try teh convice yer sistah tah let meh drive that car," North put his hand on my shoulder and was begging even more now.

"I'll try but I make no promises," I smiled I was curious on if he was able to drive at that speed without going into a ditch. He smiled brightly at this and grabbed my hand to lead me into the building.

"Comin' brothers or nae,"North was practically skipping into the building.

The other shook off their shock and followed. Inside the building were lots of people with all sorts of accents one in particular headed straight for us. He was tall, blond, blue eyes, and had a bomber jacket.

"Hey Iggy your here," his accent was american but he sounded so obnoxious it made me wonder if it was exagerated.

England scowled at him and anwsered.

"Don't call me that and of course I'm here you bloody git," England spat at him.

North didn't try to cover my ears which I was grateful for because it was more funny to watch and hear things like this.

"Who's the little girl that you brought Iggy," he pointed over to me. I shuffled behind North at this sudden attention but still not able to avoid it.

"Um this is Annabel we're watching her for our boss Annabel this is Alfred otherwise know as America," England hesitanted with the introduction.

"Hi Annabel I'm America the THE HERO," he waving his hand in greeting. I only just nodded managing a small smile and gripped North's hand more tightly.

"Okay America why don't you go on ahead to the meeting you git," England glared but America just laughed loudly.

"Don't worry it can't start without THE HERO," he shouted once more.

He took out a burger and began to eat it I stared at it with horror. Anything but beef I could handle now I think the world is just plain mean today.

"Hey you want a one," America held out an unwrapped one.

"No thank you please get that away from me," I squeaked moving behind North completely.

"America she a-"England was cut off by America.

"Come on their really good," America got around North and tried to hand it to me.

I dashed behind Ireland and Soctland who were futher away and were slightly surprised when I hid behind them.

"No please I don't want to I'm severely allergic to beef," I already began to feel a bit itchy just from being near it.

"Oh come on how bad can it be,"America rolled his eyes.

"I get a rash on my chest and throat the doctor said if it reaches my throat my windpipe will swell and I can't breath," I was shuddering from recalling the last time I was rushed to the emergency room. Scotland and Ireland noticed this then glared at the american.

"Well that sucks not being able to eat burgers that must really be hard considering their the best things in the world to eat," America went on and on about how great burgers are.

I began to rummage through my backpack for my allergy medication then drank the pills down with the water bottle Wales gave me. England had finally managed to get the american away but just as he left another came.

"Bonjour Angeterre et L'Ecosse who iz thiz lovely petite fille," the frenchman came up behind me and handed me a rose not really looking at me.

I blinked at the rose not quite sure on what to do I glanced at Scotland and England. Scotland was laughed while England just glared at the frenchman.

"Leave you boody frog."

"Hey France."

France smiled at them and looked at me with more attention but before a response came I was tackled in a hug.

"Like OMG your so cute~,"A polish accent squeezed me a I ran out of air I was then forcfully pulled out of his arms and was now resting in Ireland's arms.

"Oi don't crush her ye eejit,"He glared at the polish boy.

But he seemed unfazed and looked at my face till his gaze stopped at my eyes.

"OMG could you like be that child model that like quit three years ago I'd like recognize those kaleidoscope eyes anywhere," He exclaimed only to earn odd looks from the brothers only France seemed to make the connection.

"Now je sais why tu look familier you're Annabel Knight the princess of child modeling," France explained.

The brothers looked at me for comfirmation but I was confused on one thing.

"How do you know that," I questioned.

Poland (I assumed) rummaged through his purse (which I didn't get) and brought out a old fasion magazine. He flipped through it and land on a page and showed it I smiled at the old picture.

It was a picture of me and my mother wearing matching light blue dresses each of us holding a bouquet of flowers. Even from the the angle you can tell it was me in the picture you could even see my muti-colored eyes.

The brothers looked back and forth between the picture looking at the similarities mainly the eye color I guess they didn't notice. Their eyes then looked toward the bottom of the page noting who the models where _Models are Jane Knight and Annabel Knight (aka Amber Stone &amp; Silver Bel)._

I laughed at the name given to me during that time apparently my laugh sounded like one and my mom's was because of her hair that was the color of a stone of amber.

"How come you didn't tell us this,"Arthur stammered.

"You didn't ask," I simply put.

It wasn't long after that they had to go inside for the meeting leaving me to read in peace. I looked at the watch I had put on this morning but it wasn't there so I asked the lady at the desk the that if they come out that I went outside to look for something.

I went out and sure enough there it was near North's motorbike I put it back on then turned to go inside.

"Well well if it isn't Silver Bel long time old rival of mine,"I turn to face the person talking and sure enough it was _her_.

Susie Rose.

* * *

**Yeah only a couple of changes such as the first couple of paragraphs now if only I can put more of a twist here and there in the next chapter *evil laughter* I think I might just change up a whole chapter again *more evil laughter then chokes a little* Anyway hope you enjoyed it and if you spy any mistakes feel free to let me know in by PMing me or in the reviews.**

**Review if you please~**


	5. Fights and Ageing Spells

**Yep another in one day I on a roll today WOAH! I enjoy it whenever I'm on a roll it inspires me to write. And with out further Adieu (that's the right word right?) I give you the new Chapter 5**

* * *

**Fights and Ageing Spells**

Susie Rose.

Otherwise known as Blood Blossoms in the fashion her hair being a dyed deep red and wearing flowers all the time.

She was (or at least thinks) my rival when I used to be a child model. We were the _Angel and Devil duo _that's what they would call us whenever we were in each other's presence.

That was only because we would be fine one minute and the next were fighting like little devils. I heard someone call my name but I didn't turn to see who I just stared at my (wannabe) rival.

"So what brings you to the city I thought you quit and went into hiding," Susie rudely put.

I didn't quit I was out on hold considering my mom and dad were my agents then they died. I wanted to continue but it's kind of hard to smile when your parents were gone.

"I didn't go into hiding now could you leave your giving me a bad headache," I countered getting annoyed on how much she manages to annoy me.

"Why so can go back to whatever hole you crawled out of I mean look at your clothes," She made a face.

"It's called being comfortable now just leave me be besides don't you have some shoot to got to," I sighed and turned to walk away knowing this was going to go on forever.

I was halfway to North who called me when she yelled at me not to walk away from her and I began to get that small little eye twitch when I'm angry.

"Oh but I am walking away not that you can do anything," I looked over my shoulder to enjoy her face turing multiply colors.

"Fine by the way where that sister of yours did she get tired of taking care of you already," She smirked to herself as she saw me stop.

"You know as well as I know that I can take care of myself just fine," I snapped and turned back to walk towards her. Susie just laughed in a mocking way.

"Oh did she leave good she always got annoying,"Susie started to file her nails. What eight year old carries a damn nail file even I don't and I worked with her!

"You better shut that mouth before I make you Rose doesn't a model need a pretty face," I was really close to her now only a meter away.

"Hmph why should I I'm right aren't I," She smirked.

I lost it I slapped her across the face I have a good grip on my temper but that can change and I did warn her.

"Why you little," Susie tried to catch me probably to pull my hair.

"Careful you'll break a nail," I said dodging another attempt. I got lucky because her agent came to stop her.

"Susie stop that behavior right now," her agent was Ellen Florance.

"But she started it," Susie stabbed a finger in my direction.

"Oh my Silver Bel is that you now this makes sense," Elle reasoned she was the only one (besides my mom) who could stop us from killing each other.

"Hello Ellen nice to see you again and I'm sorry and before she says anything else she was the one who started it," I apologized. Susie pouted we may hate each other's guts but she knew it was true she kind of honest in that way.

"Don't worry about it hey why don't you come over to the studio I'm sure they'd be happy to see you again they really miss you and Susie here says no one is a good enough rival for her to take seriously," Ellen laughed as Susie began to protest.

I couldn't say I wasn't tempted but I needed to check with the brothers before anything. Ellen gave me her card incase I felt like making a come back and left with Susie. I walked over to the curious looking North and asked what was the matter.

"Nothin' it's just tha' ye just..." he trailed off and stared at me in confusion with some traces of shock.

"Don't worry it aways happens whenever I try to have civil conversation with her but there's nothing civil about her," I explained recomposing myself from earliar.

He shook his head and told me to come inside before it starts to rain again.

I sighed quietly following him inside looking at the card that Ellen gave me longing to see my old studio friends. I smiled at the thought of them remembering me since I would go almost everyday with my mother to a photo session.

I highly doubt they'd really remember that little girl who mother would light up a room with just her smile. I shook my head and put the card in my pocket thinking about the weird dreams I've been having.

It been happening ever since Meave came for a vist. It like someone was giving me a warning but was shouting out from the bottom of a 100 ft tall canyon to me. It was all echoed so much that it messed with the words the lady was trying to tell me.

I took out my sketchbook and started to draw I wasn't one for coloring also I didn't really draw like an eight year old should. Instead of the scribbled stick figure and poorly draw people that normal kids would draw my age I drew life-like portraits. I didn't understand it really but I kept to myself with my drawings that I've been doing recently.

When I looked at the drawing after it was complete I realized that it was the same woman I've been drawing but it could be my imagenation. North said that he was kicked out of the meeting for reasons left unsaid so he stayed with me and looked over to see what I drew.

I heard him gasped when he looked at it and asked to see it I didn't understand but I gave it to him. He grabbed the sketchbook with shaking hands while he stared at the woman's face.

The woman had somewhat wild hair and if I looked closer I could see that she looked a bit like England. She wore a dress and cloak over her shoulders with her hand out streched as if she were reaching out to me. He dropped the sketchbook and stared at the floor he was really pale and still shaking slightly. If I was mistaken he looked like he was about to cry so I did what any child would do in such a situation.

"Are you okay," I hestantly asked because he really looked like he was about to cry now.

"A-aye ... it's ..j-just ...,"North eyes started to fill with tears.

I was sightly concerned because I've never seen a adult come so close to tears before (other than my sister) plus he was so pale and shaking it scared me. He was like this until the others came out but they didn't have much luck at calming him down ethier.

"Whit happened," Soctland looked suprised at North who started crying by now.

"I don't know he took a look at the drawing and I don't know why he started to cry," I handed him the sketchbook.

His eyes widen when he saw her he paled but he was more in control then North as he held it. He asked if I ever saw the woman in the picture I repiled with no but I felt like I was lying. She looked familiar like I've met her before not completely but in a dream.

It took a while for him to get North out of the building and into the car since he was in no condition to drive. I sat next to him wondering why both him and Scotland looked suprised when I showed them the picture.

My gazed dropped to my bag which held the sketchbook and silently made a promise not to show them the others drawings of her unless neccesary.

Before the car started a person (Norway I guess because a loud guy was calling him that) came up to England to ask him something. I couldn't hear their conversation he looked like he was about to leave when he saw me his eyes seem to widen with interest, then looked back as if nothing happened.

When he left the loud guy who was with him was talking to him (looked more like bugging him) and Norway got an slightly irritated look on his face. A green mist came about him and took the form of a troll but the guy that was with him looked at Norway with terror rather than the troll.

I guess not all countries had that ability of Sight I looked once more at the silent crying North Ireland and we rode in silence.

That night I dreamed of the voice again: _sealed...ark...ar...near...warn...no...me.._. I heard her I was certain that this was a woman.

_Who are you _I yelled in the darkness.

_Don't...ear...soon...I'll..._Her voice was still echoing aimlessly though the darkness muddling her words.

_Is something wrong what's your name _I sounded anxious because her voice was fading.

_Bri...nn... I'll... ind... soo..._her voice went silent leaving me alone in the darkness.

I woke up with a start as a thunderstorm raged on outside Ronald and Marijane were given rooms of their own so I had my own. I sat up panting from the dream checking the clock it was 12:38 am.

I didn't know what to think so I grabbed my bag and searched through it pulling out the sketchbook. I flipped though each page there about several drawings of the woman in it and I turned to my suitcase.

I had more drawings of her in a secert pocket in it I don't remember what made me pack them I just did. After going though some comparisons I saw that these were all drawings of the exact same person. At first tried I conviced myself thay looked alike but now that wasn't the case.

I thought things couldn't get any weirder than they already were then I began to hear a noise. It was faint but I could hear it coming from somewhere down the hall.

I walked slowly to the door and pressed my ear against the wooden surface and heard a deep low humming. It was like the humming you'd hear from a machine but not quite like that then something washed over me. The feeling was undiscribable and my world fades to black.

~third person p.o.v.~

Annabel opened the door quietly her eyes glazed over as if in a trance. Walking down the hallway to a part of the hallway that made a T. She rasied her hand and pressed against it against the wall making her hand glow a soft golden yellow.

The wall glowed in a similar way making a rectangle out of the light. When the light died down a door appeared Annabel opened the door and walked down the flight of stairs leaving it slightly ajar.

If Annabel had been in control at the time she would have noticed the flying green bunny watching her. The bunny flew out before Annabel would see him to wake his master.

~with flying mint green bunny~

The bunny flew to his master's room and went inside to find him sleeping. He debated on if he should wake him but quickly made up his mind for the safety of the girl.

"Mr. England wake up,"Mint nudged him.

"Mmm...what," England muttered sleepily.

"The girl she went to the magic chamber,"Mint replied immediately hoping he caught the attention of his master.

England's eyes shot open and sat up quickly.

"What are you sure it was her," England panicked.

"Yes there's only one little girl here am I correct,"Mint comfirmed.

"Go wake the other tell them what you told me," England hastely got out of bed and ran out the door.

~with Annabel~

Annabel stood in the middle of a chalk drawn magic circle not bother to look in the books and stood there to begin the chant.

"_Redeunt ad fetum  
Ut mihi in adulescentia mea  
Det mihi virtutem caelorum  
Adulescentiam meam  
Quid sibi mea erat reducam"_

"Annabel stop be careful,"England shouted as he ran down the stairs.

The Annabel that stood there paying no heed as the circle began glow to more brightly then ever showering the dark room with light. There were others behind England staring at the girl wide-eyed as she compeleted the powerful spell.

Then the light glowed painfully bright that it knocked everyone in the room unconscious dropping the girl to her knees. Leaving her confused, scared, and tired as she drifted into a deep sleep.

~ time skip with Annabel~

Annabel was the first to wake up but she had no clue where she was. She felt uncomfortable and her clothes fit tight.

_'Wait WHAT!' _she thought.

Her normally baggy fitting . now fit tight Annabel looked at her body and spotted two things that shouldn't be there yet. Her . it was mainly her shirt that was tight her pants fit her slightly less than normal but were still fit just well shorter.

That was hardly nothing compaired to what she saw next five piles of clothes with five familiar looking children buried in them. At the bottom of the stairs were two teens slightly older but not by much one was looked twelve and the other sixteen.

Their clothes still fit them but the teens were Ronald and Marijane then heart stopping realization hit her. The children in the clothes were.

_'No way! WHAT DID I DO!' _She thought.

She looked at the children who were her babysitters. She ran to them stopping to gape at the reflection of a eleven year old girl staring right back at her.

"What did I do,"Annabel whispered to herself squeaking at her own voice. Annabel heard a moan coming from the children snapping her out of her trance of terror and confusion.

The one who moaned looked like Scotland to her and she went to see if he was okay. He looked about my physical age now and when he sat up his shirt was extremely baggy and covered him up to his knees.

"Are you okay," Annabel worried if he still remembered who she was or not.

"A-Annabel,"Scotland mumbled as his eyes adjusted and widen at the realizing she looked older.

"Whit happened last nigh' why are ye older...,"Scotland stopped as he realized something was wrong with his voice.

"Scotland don't freak out but you may have the body of a eleven year old," Annabel regrettably said because as she said that Scotland broke into a cross between angry and confused swears.

* * *

**Yesh complete not that different but the little things make a difference for something I'm planning in the further chapters and I hope things don't distract me since I have a terrible habit of doing that. I blame the writers that get me addicted to their stories (not really I love you guys) and the fact that school no not really I was just not motivated until I saw how horrible my writing was. I meaning to make it up to the guys who care to check up on the stories I write. This is were I say goodbye on this chapter and to work on the next. Again any mistakes I looked over kindly point it out for me by messaging me or reviewing any way See Ya!**

**Review if you please~**


	6. Reverse spells and Dreams

**Haha I'm still going you cannot stop me once I started getting into it. *evil laughter* Now if only I can write accents oh well here's new Chapter 6**

* * *

**Reverse spells and Dreams**

Scotland calmed down after his rant but he was still miffed about being a child now. It was unusal for all of them Marijane and Ronald taking it better then the brothers. Annabel thought the spell slightly affected their mental state as well because when Wales and England found out they started to cry in fustration.

Mainly the theory was that they act a bit like the current age they were. England and Wales looked about 3 or 4. Ireland was about 7 and North being around 5.

Ronald, Marijane, and North taking it the best then Scotland taking it somewhere in between. Ireland was just mad at the fact that he had to deal with North being more childish than usual and that he was short.

England and Wales tried to calm down but they couldn't so they just continued to cry making Annabel feel more depressed just watching them. Scotland was eventually tired of sulking and went to calm them down.

He placed England on his lap and gave Wales some reassurance slowly they stop crying feeling rather embarrassed in the process.

"Okay how aboot we try an' fix whatever happened now," Scotland announced looking at Annabel mainly.

_'This is going to be long day' _She thought to herself.

~ _over with Norway ~ :D_

The day had only just begun and Norway was confused for one thing also freaking out about being in a body of a three year old. He had no clue what to think since he, England, and Romania had promised not to prank each other with magic anymore so who did this?

Norway was only wearing his sweat shirt from last night and he didn't know if he would be able to get out of the bed which was now huge.

"Heeeeyyyy Norge," Denmark barged into the house.

He heard him and questioned if he could hide or be found like this. All too late Denmark burst into the room scaring Norway almost to tears.

_'What don't you dare cry'_ Norway thought trying to blink out the tears.

Denmark stared at the toddler that sat on the bed not quite sure of what to make of this.

"N-Norge is...that... you!?"Denmark exclaimed.

"Stwupid Anko," Norway pouted trying for a glare.

"Yep that you," Denmark sat on the bed to get a better look at Norway who was now a child.

"How...what..in the world happened to you?" Denmark's loud voice scared little Norway who was now close to tears.

Norway couldn't believe himself when he started to cry and apparentlly so was Denmark who started floundering about.

"Uh d-don't cry Norge what's wrong," Denmark had no clue what to do.

"S-stwupid Anko I down't know," Norway stuttered hating the fact that he was crying and his childish speech pattern. "J-jwust helwp me get to Engwand's pwace," Norway ordered glaring at Denmark though his tears.

"England's why," Denmark questioned.

"Jwust do it," Norway shouted.

"Fine fine geez turn into a kid and you turn all bossy," Denmark muttered and picked up Norway who yanked his hair for the comment.

"But we should get you some clothes I think I still have our old clothes in my attic,"Denmark wondered aloud.

_'Just who did this to me!' _Norway thought.

~ with Annabel ~

Annabel's a patient child, but she had been reading for four hours with five noisy children who wouldn't be quiet and she was ready to snap.

Marijane tried to help with the reading only to discover that she can only read the language of the fairies now. The brothers couldn't read anymore and Ronald didn't understand either so he gave up leaving her to search though the books herself.

She had finish over sixteen books and nothing just a bunch of spells for other things so she had a massive headache by now. The boys had be arguing about something for a while now and it started to turn into a fight.

Annabel's eye began to twitch now noise is something she could handle to a certain degree but when she concentrating like this.

"BE QUIET," Annabel snapped startling the boys.

"I've been reading for four hours now with no luck so either be quiet or get out if you want me to find that spell," Annabel said though gritted teeth.

The boys escaped quietly upstairs along with Marijane and Ronald finally giving Annabel the quiet she needs to concentrate.

~with the boys~

"Tha' was scary," North mumbled.

"It's been a while since I've seen her snap like that," Ronald smiled nervously.

"Yeah well I like her better when she calm rather than threatning," Marijane stated with a few nodding in agreement.

The doorbell rang leaving the other wondering if they should open it. Annabel came in and walked to the door to open it still a little annoyed from earlier. She open the door to her surprise it was that guy that was with Norway yesterday.

"Um is England here," He asked holding a familiar looking kid.

"Not at the moment why," Annabel said flatly noting the child realization hitting her again.

"That Norway isn't it," Annabel sighed refering to the child in his arms.

The guy's eyes widen at this,"Yeah how'd you guess that".

Annabel sighed,"Just come in."

Annabel already had a headache hopefully wouldn't put her in a more dangerous state than she was in now.

"Woah is this munchkin land or what OW," he yelped as Norway pulled his hair.

"So the spell affected Norway too great just what we need more victims," Annabel muttered observing Norway wondering who else the spell affected.

"Oi Denmark whit are ye doin' here an' is that Norway," Scotland shouted from his spot on the couch.

"Yep and what exactly happened because Norway refuses to talk after I found his old clothes,"Denmark whined and set Norway down next to him who than muttered something inaudible. Scotland was about to answer when the doorbell rang again.

Annabel groaned as she opened it again. Standing in the doorway was a man with black hair holding a 5 year old boy's hand with strawberry blond hair and reddish brown eyes;who like he was having a hard time keeping still.

"Is England here," the man's accent was bulgarian.

"Lemme guess he turned into a kid," Annabel tiredly stated motioning to the kid next to him.

"How did- ," I politly cut him off and invited them in.

He introduced himself as Bulgaria and the hyperactive little boy as Romania. Annabel explained the situation as best she could (even though she wasn't even aware of what she did before that feeling rushed over her) the brothers helped explain that it wasn't entirely her fault.

They forgave her thankfully and offered if there was anything they could do to help. Annabel just mainly needed someone watching the adults-turned-kids while she looked for a reverse spell since no one else seemed to have a better idea.

Although Romania and Norway wanted to stay with her claiming that her magical aura and scent were really interesting. This was something she really didn't get but didn't question, and told them they had to stay quiet while she read if they wanted to stay.

They agree to the conditions and followed her back to the magic library where she had been in all day.

~time skip and pov change Annabel~

Romania handed me the 'Book of Lost Spells' he and Norway may have not been able to read but they gave me the books they felt the magical aura from.

I was glad for the help but it was half past midnight and they were still up even the Kirkland brothers were asleep. I wasn't sure if they should be up considering their body's limits now but they continued to say they were up late like this even as children.

As I flipped through the book not really finding anything but useless spells about to close it when a spell caught my eye. It was called the locating spell after reading the spell instructions I figured out it was fairly easy I just need a magic circle, read the spell and focus on what I wish to find.

"Hey I think I found something," I turned to the boys who were asleep from lack of activity.

I sighed their child like bodies got the best of them and put them to sleep. I found some blankets upstairs and covered them. I started to wonder if I should continue and do the spell on my own, but the thought of messing up made hesitant on what I should do.

I looked over the spell and decided that this was probably their best chance of returning to their true ages. I drew the circle accordingly and looked over the words multiple times so I wouldn't slip up.

I was ready to start the chant when Romania stirred in his sleep scaring me slightly but I regained my posture and continued. I started the chant:

"O pastores videte famam meam,  
Auxilum invenire quod postulo, est cuncta  
Ego enim tibi refero fame  
Da mihi obsecro simul  
Da mihi libellum, quaero,"

The circle glowed brighter making the dim lit room flood with light. Whispered voices rang in my ear as light formed tendrils and began weaving though the library seaching. Once the lights faded and the voices stopped all that was out of place was a parchment scoll and a leather bound book laying at my feet.

Picking the scoll up I realized the language wasn't in latin I had no idea what language it was in but that I could read it.

"That's a really powerful scent," Romania commented making me jump.

"Sorry did I scare you we woke up when you were in the middle of the spell and we didn't want to mess you up," Romania explained I turn around and hid the scoll in my sleeve with the book in sight.

"It's okay let's just go up stairs and get some sleep I've found the book we need just give me a few mintues to read it and then I could do the spell in the morning," I sumed up looking at he sleepy boys who just nodded in response.

After finishing the book I picked up a sleepy Norway while leading the Romanian by the hand to keep him from running into walls while half asleep. Dropping them off in the guest rooms I finally made my way to my room.

Ronald and Marijane ended up bunking with me when more people came in so they decided to sleep in my room again. Being as tired as I was the magic really drained me I winced as I took a step to my bed.

My leg had started hurting since this morning but I hadn't said anything. I sat on a chair closest to the door and check my leg the scar from where Black Angus had bit me. It had turn red and raw like it had been reopened I decided that it must have been the stress the magic had put on my body. Although this body seemed somewhat more apporiate for some reason it clearly did not erase injures.

It probably would've opened completely if I didn't call it a night. I began to wonder why I aged forward instead of back like the others I went over this quite a bit. At some point I ended up falling asleep in the chairand plunged straight into a dream.

It was the same dream from last time except I was in a clearing about 20 yards across and the voice came from deep in the forest all around.

_"Can...ou...me...dear...,"_ She yelled but her voice was muggled from the distance she was at making the words die in the wind.

_"Hello are you there where are you is something wrong," _I shouted out to the woman.

_"Don't ...he...agic...I'll...ind...ou,"_ her voice faded and the scene was replaced.

I was hiding in the shadows listening to a conversation taking place somewhere behind me.

"-she has quite some power in all my years I've never seen a human weild such magic wherever she obtained it or if she was born with it I want her here she'd be a perfect edition to my collection," the woman voice sounded familair like I've heard it before.

"What do you suggest we do my lady she doesn't belong to a court and her protectors a out of our league we don't stand a chance," a male's voice rang out with worry mixed in.

"Hmm nothing is out of our grasp yet besides last time it was eight against one I didn't bother with skilled soldiers that day but what if it was more than just a few people what if I destroy the one thing keeping that little world of theirs from going insane and refuse to fix it until I get what I want," the woman purred evily.

"What do you mean my lady are you saying what I think your saying," the man's tone made it obivous that whatever she's planing could end very badly for those people.

"Yes let's move at once," the woman ordered and the dream faded.

I woke at seven I was rested and I set to work on the spell I found. After finishing the circle everyone (except for Denmark and Bulgaria who were upstairs incase I mess up) took a place around the circle and I started the chant.

I didn't remember much after that because I felt incredibly drained and my leg started hurting again sending my vision to black once I finished the spell. I woke again in my eight year old body and sighed in relief knowing that the spell worked but feeling a slightly disapointed for some reason.

I heard noises around me of the brothers and guests rushing about so I decided it was best to play possum for a while longer.

* * *

**Hmmm so did you enjoy it a lot minor things were changed here so I get if you can't find a real change but get ready there's going to be a huge change next. So please stay tuned to check it out that all I ask. Anyway got anything I need to know about this story that needs tweeking let me know by messaging me or in the reviews. Love to those who care to even read this story. **

**Review if you please~**


	7. Brewing of Storms and Rebirth

**Hey we're almost there to where I will actually update this thing anyway this it the chapter you must read ladies and gentlemen I give you *dramatic pause* new Chapter 7**

* * *

**Brewing of Storms and Rebirth**

A couple days later things still haven't exactly gone back to normal. The guys began working overtime for something about some people panicking about monsters. I turned on the t.v. in my room one day and saw on the news that someone had seen a huge dragon in the woods.

I thought that was impossible since Ronald had told me that only people with true Sight can see them and that the would never show themselves to human without it. England and his brothers had called an emergency meeting here so I was told to stay upstairs. I would've stayed upstairs but being the curious eight year old I am I slipped down stairs and listened in from the hallway.

"I couldn't believe it the wolf was HUGE I haven't seen anything like it since before my colony days dude," it was America I assumed.

"Ve~ I saw something similar but it was a she-wolf Germany I didn't see that thing since Grandpa Rome fell," an italian voice cried.

"It's fine Italy now can someone tell me why these monsters have been popping up everywhere," Germany I decided demanded.

When Ronald heard the word monster me and Marijane had to hold him back from injuring whom ever said it.

"Aiya yes someone please explain why there have been reports of dragons that haven't been seen in centuries suddenly appear aru," a chinese accent rang out.

"We'll figure out something now will everyone list the creatures you've been seeing," England shouted above the noise which was impressive considering I could hear them from upstairs.

All of them began shouting out different types of mythology and spirit creatures that have been reportively been seen. I was so absorbed in listening in I hardly noticed the thicken shadows forming behind me until one grabbed my ankle.

I yelped once I noticed Ronald was the closest quickly taking out a dagger and slicing against the shadows making them dissolve. I sighed in relief but turned to make sure no one had heard me thankfully the argument was still going on.

Marijane made no haste to make a protection circle around me charming it so no one could enter but them and that it moved with me. I wondered if it was after the scroll I began to carry around but I doubted it.

Then manical laughter filled the air that sent shivers up my spine. I was then picked up by Ronald as he turned to bolt out of there with wings ready even though they wouldn't do well in this small hallway. Marijane also summoned her twin blades and stood in battle position.

Everyone that was in the room had gotten quiet as the laughter filled the air with cold dark energy. The hallway grew dark at one end and the cold laughter seem to come from there.

"My my where do you think your going with her Dragon-boy," a woman standing in the shadows step into view.

Queen Meave was the name running though my thoughts I noticed that the countries have come into the hallway staring at the woman in the hall. Ronald and Marijane seemed to have trouble moving I looked down to see roots tied around their legs and arms.

The protection circle kept most away from me but not from Ronald. Queen Meave began to walk toward me her black hair flowing in the nonexsistant wind and her obsidion dark eyes staring straight on me.

"Heheh not so brave when your little friends are tied up are you," Meave laughed sliding a dagger into her hand.

How I saw that I didn't know but Ronald's grip shakily began to loosened around me. His hands were now being forced open by the roots I got out of his arms I stood with hands behind my back and a look of indifference.

_'Watch your enemy don't show weakness to her kind' _my thoughts warnings rang in my ears.

One of the countries snapped out of his stupor and had only had began to advance gun in hand before Meave flicked her wrist sent him flying against the wall. One ran to aid the fallen country while another pulled a sword out next him a man with white hair and weird smile pulled out a pipe. Meave seem to grow tired of their pathetic attempts and waved her hand to created a wall of torns.

"What's the matter child I only wish to speak to you," Meave stop two feet in front of me.

Her hand came out with dagger ready stopping just a millimeter from my throat.

"Who are you if you tell me you don't have to worry about these idiots here," Meave snarled all friendliness gone.

"Hmm that's not a very nice way to get me to talk," I said monotone.

"Don't act innocent child my servents have been watching you collecting information you have given off strange magic that has not been around for centuries and you have the nerve to not tell me what I wish," Meave ranted.

I was hastily trying to think up a way on how to escape this position.

_'Distraction, Interrogation, or Offence,"_ My subconsience offered.

_'What about a combination of the three,'_ I mentally smirked as I finally had a plan.

_'Interrogation first,' _My subconsience decided.

"Meave don't you think your taking this lack of paitence and knowledge as a weakness I am only eight and I have no clue on what your taking about," I stated in the most innocent like tone I could muster.

"You _worm_ are you daring to question my knowledge I have you know this you've attracted the attention of many not just me you very presence stirrs even the most ancient of creatures of some I cannot remember the name of besides your bound to know something," Meave seemed definate to get her answer.

"What creatures," I prodded honestly curious but still buying time. She was not even aware of the item forming just behind her.

"Tch you should know your not in any position to ask questions," Meave smugly put.

This was when Meave was then comically hit in the back of the head with a giant paper fan. Of course I didn't intend it for damage just to stun her it worked she loosened her grip on the dagger.

I made a wild grab at it surprisingly grabbing hold of it and quickly ran to Marijane who seemed to catch on and held out her wrist or as far she could with the roots. I slashed them turning them to shadows and did the same to her legs. Once she was free I turned to Ronald and started at his binding.

Then Meave began to laugh once more I began to wonder if that fan hit her too hard.

"So the child is smarter than she looks well this just makes this more fun," Meave cackled and waved her hand.

"This woman here is she important," Meave smirked as she held a photo.

I turned and almost stopped breathing when I saw the photo it was the only I had left of our family.

"I guess she is oh well I hope I see you soon child," Meave smiled wickedly as she flicked her hand sending it up in flames.

"Don't disappoint me child I will find out just what you are and I hope this chaos will draws it out," Meave disappeared by turning into shadows right as I threw her knife at her with deadly accuracy. The knife embeded iself in the wall with a thump.

The wall of torns flickered out of exisitance much to the depressed looking countries surprise as they saw me with my hand outstretched and a dagger embedded in the wall. Marijane tried to get my attention but I was to busy glaring arrows where Meave once stood.

"Who was that lady and where'd she go," America nervously asked.

"Tha' was Meave Queen of tha Unseelie fae as fur whaur she went probably back tae 'er realm," Scotland began to explain how dangerous she is and the countries shifted nervously as he continued.

Marijane turned to the charred photograph on the floor as he explained and looked to Ronald who knelt near me.

"Watch her I'm going check up on something so don't let her out of your sight for more than a minute," Marijane ordered.

"What do mean 'check up on something',"Ronald quoted looking over to the countries to make sure they didn't over hear.

"That's something I should know and for you to figure out," Marijane mocked.

Before he could respond she pulled out an amulet and placed it around my neck. I looked at it strangely as I still was in rage Meave would stoop as low to hurt my sister.

"Stay safe small lady," she shrank into her fairy form and disappeared in a small flash of light.

~pov changed third person~

Everyone (except Ronald and Annabel) was agitated once Scotland finished no one really knew how to responed to something like that.

"But why would the Queen of the Unseelie fae want with a human girl," Germany broke the silence.

Everyone turned to Annabel who sat silently in Ronald's arms staring vacantly at the amulet around her neck. No matter how rediculous the question sounded it raised a valid point.

"Could be because of the fact that she could use magic," Ronald suggested staring with a protective glare at them. The countries (except the Kirklands ,Norway ,and Romania) took on a look of disbelief.

All of them with the same thought running through their minds, _'How can this little girl know magic!?'._

"There's somethin' I donnae get she stoppin' a nothin' teh get her what's incredibly important tha' she go teh such extremes as teh terrorize the world," Wales thought aloud.

Ronald just sighed adjusting his grip on Annabel then turned way ignoring the stares. He was half way down the hall when he gave an answer.

"If I knew what Marijane knew than I would've gone with her and taken Annabel with me," Ronald stated without looking back and went back to Annabel's room.

~with Annabel and Ronald~

Ronald felt helpless as he held onto Annabel who sat on his lap. He knew she wouldn't cry but he wished she would it wasn't healthy or her to keep her emotions bottled up inside.

The amulet Marijane had given her seem to help her heal up from the internal damages. Annabel hadn't spoken a word since Meave left and Ronald was thinking what Marijane left for.

"Ron where do you think Mari left to,"Annabel quietly muttered and tighten her grip on Ronald.

Ronald almost didn't respond when heard the nickname Annabel had given him. She almost never used them anymore not since she was five. No matter how much they wished for her to she refused saying it was to childish for her.

"I'm not sure but I promise both she and your sister are alright," Ronald silently cursed after he mentioned her sister.

He felt her grip tighten again he could feel her shaking slightly but he knew she refused to cry. She said it was a sign of weakness but Ronald and Marijane beg to differ.

_"I'll protect you no matter what okay I not going to let Meave take you away and Caroline will come back don't worry," _Ronald switched his languge to the ancient languge of the fairies.

Annabel secertly understood but she wouldn't tell anyone she could because it would bring up more unanwered questions. There were already enough of those so she pretended she didn't know what he just said and drifted off to sleep.

~around midnight Annabel's pov~

I woke up standing next to the bed Ronald hadn't been woken up, but I felt the strange urge to go outside. I grabbed my jacket slipped on my shoes pulled some money out from my bag and put the old scoll in my inside pocket.

I looked back once more at Ronald who hasn't stirred touching the amulet tenderly and silently left out the door. I walked down the stairs making no noise what so ever I unlocked the front door quietly and slipped out into the freezing rain.

I ran through the dark of night knowing I was now in Queen Meave's realm until sunrise came, but I didn't care. I didn't know where I was headed but I knew where I have to be at the moment was far. As far as my internal compass said I was headed north, but nowhere near my target.

I glanced at my watch reading 2:23 a.m. nearly two hours of running and I was still not tired. I had steered clear of cities and cops so I wouldn't get caught as a runaway child but I stopped to catch a train headed my direction.

Amazing how a little lie could get you past security and allow a small unattended child on a train. The train had stopped about a mile from Scotland's borders knowing I can't go further I got off.

I could almost feel her the voice that tries to speak to me in my dreams it's faint but I could could almost feel her ,but I'm still too far away. I walked now as I decided to walk my clothes had dried a bit during the train ride but they were still soaking wet from the rain that continued to pour down.

I looked for some cover from the rain looking around I spotted a small cave and walked inside. I sat inside the cave pulling out some clothes from the bag I brought along I changed inside the cave knowing that there's was no one for about a mile or so.

After changing I set my clothes to dry on a rock inside the cave I also brought out a blanket and wrapped myself with it. I glanced at my watch and saw that there was two hours left till sunrise and I wasn't at my destination yet. I got out a fruit roll up and began to crew it slowly thinking of ways on how to get to my target faster.

The rain had lit up some and I started to break my make shift camp as I did so I spotted something out of the corner of my eye.

A unicorn pure white with a beautiful silver mane stood under a tree looking at me with big brown eyes. I noticed that magical creatures near me would follow me when I left the house, but this unicorn had been following me all the way from the Kirklands' house.

I walked up to it to get a better look seeing how it didn't run away I began to pet it's snout. The unicorn knelt down making an obvious gesture it wanted me to get on. I shouldered me bag and hop on gently once mounted it stood and began to head north with incredible speed and grace.

I lost track how many miles went by because it seemed to bend and slow time as it ran through the patches of forest and feilds. The unicorn finally stopped at a clearing about twenty yards across taking a while to reconize it I remembered it was the same clearing I saw in my dreams.

Covering the west side of the clearing was a beautifully gravemarker that made a semi-circle around half the clearing. I slide off the unicorn and walked toward it to take a closer look. Written in four different ancient languges was the word mother which made swirling patterns along the stone.

The stone wasn't smooth it kept most of it's natrual beauty with it's rough and jagged edges. The entire gravemarker seemed to be humming with energy and power making the words seem to move. Soon I reached the center of the gravestone only one place on the stone was smooth so the inscription on the stone was obvious.

'Britannia' was the only name on the stone looking over the name I couldn't help but feel the urge to use magic. I pulled out the scroll from my jacket to unroll it the scroll was almost glowing with power.

There was a seal on the scroll I tried opening it before whenever I was alone but I couldn't. Now I had an odd feeling to try and open it a different way uncertainly I tried it.

_"Open and show me what I seek"_ I watched in amazment as the wax sealing melted and disappeared

What was even more strange was that the grave began to glow in sync with the scroll. I looked once more at my watch it was two minutes till sunrise and the energy seemed to be more active.

It almost felt like this Britannia person was stirring in her eternal sleep sending ripples of energy through the ground and into the air. The clouds broke sending a ray of light onto the grave causing it to glow brightly.

The name Britannia glowed in a mutiple of colors making the light rain shimmer gently in the rainbow light. A woman appeared wearing a cloak she was a lying on the ground facing away from me so I couldn't see just who it was.

I had a feeling that I knew her though walking up I noticed that the magical creatures began to stare at the woman in awe. I knelt near her about to wake her and see if she was alright but she already stirred and sit up slowly.

When her hood fell I began to realize just who she was and why the magical ceatures were in this state. She was the same woman I've been drawing and the same woman who was suppose to be dead.

"Lady Britannia," was the only thing I managed to whisper still in wonder on what had just happened.

She turned to me and smiled just as my mother had used to when I would call her. The thought pulled at my heart a little threaten long lost emotion to appear but I pushed it aside.

"I thank you for coming my child and I'm sorry for what has happened to your family but it won't due anyone any good if you cry now you must learn of the new danger that is now in this world," Britannia spoke with stern yet gentle words that helped me fight the urge harder.

"Yes my lady," I replied in a poilte yet encouraged tone. Britannia smiled once more and laughed slightly while giving me a small pat on the head.

"Call me Britannia alright Little Bel is it alright if I call you that," Britannia calmly asked.

"Yes Britannia I would like that," I smiled sadly at the nickname it was one my mother had given me.

"You know you shouldn't scare your protector like that you gave him quite a fright when he discovered you missing," Britanina scolded lightly but still held a smile on her face.

"I know but he wouldn't have let me go otherwise," I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't scold me so much.

"My own children had quite a fright as well but no worries I will make sure you go unpunished since it was I who called you here," Britannia assured.

"When shall they come to find me and when," I worriedly wondered.

"They shall be here shortly a few mintues to be exact," Britannia comfirmed.

"How did you manage to call me if your you know," I side-glanced at the gravemarker.

"How did I call you if I'm dead well Little Bel you were born with magic so ancient and powerful it managed to stir some ancient nations from their slumber magic that is similar to mine but it is still more powerful than any human should have," Britannia looked at me with a small smile.

"Are you able to tell me why I have such magic resting within me Meave said something similar saying that creatures of old have been stirring... awakening even," I looked down staring at my hands curiously.

"That question is one I'll answer when the time is right and when your sure of it yourself as for Meave yes it is true creatures that have not been seen since I hunted them as a mere child," Britannia stood and held her hand out for me which I accepted.

"Now let's explain to the others why your here,"Britannia squeezed my hand gently and turned to the woods.

Ronald was the one the came out first but stopped once he saw Britannia staring in wonder glancing at me then back again. North was next to appear his brothers shortly after him stopping at the sight of Britannia their expressions unreadable.

"Hello again my children you've grown up," Britannia smiled warmly at the brothers.

* * *

**Yup I changed an entire fight scene mainly because Annabel's is a child and the other scene didn't suit her character this is a much better attempt. Plus because I said so *pout* and anyway yeah it also suppose to lead to other things as well... Welp...this is getting... awkward... I ran out of things to say here. Anyway if you got anything to say like spelling and or how much you love this story...HAHAHA yeah right anyway review or message your choice.**

**Review if you please~**


	8. Photoshoot then Nighmares

**Flipping flabber monkeys I hate my internet connection mainly because this is the third time I've tried to get this chapter updated anyway Chapter 8 is up and running have fun reading whatever changed here.**

* * *

**Photoshoot Then Nightmares**

I lay on the floor of my room as I was currently grounded Britannia manged to get them to lower the punishment to only a three days. She explained the things that have been happening as well but soon after she left somewhere. She said that she had somewhere to be and something to do and just like that she left well after embarrassing them a bit. Anyway here I am... laying on the floor of my room... alone.

I rolled over to my bed and pulled out the scroll I hid under there after I awakened Britannia fully it sealed up again. Fustrated I went under my bed to sulk I haven't been let out of my room all day and let me just say...I...AM...BORED!

I may be mature for my age but I'm still eight and when you get bored it's like torture. I've already finished all my books in the short time I was here, I went even further ahead in my school work, heck I even cleaned this room five times already!

I had a phone with me it was a simple flip phone but I had nothing to use it for my sister was missing and my parents are long dead so I tossed it aside. I stared at the underside of the bed for what seem liked forever when an idea came I crawled over to the foot of my bed to grab my bag.

I pulled it under the bed with me digging through it I found the card Ellen gave me a while ago. I looked at the familiar number and address I know what I wanted right now, but I need someone to take me. I reached out from under the bed and grabbed the phone I tossed aside earliar. Next I pulled out a small notebook that I had in my bag and wrote down possible people to take me.

I crossed England's name off the list first with Ronald those two would never let me go. I stared at the four others names Wales might take me but I doubt he'd be able to drive me there being so poilite he might ask England first. I crossed him off the list as well leaving now only three names. There's a good chance North might take me but being so loud I might as well have a big flashing sign that said 'HEY I'M SNEAKING OUT DON'T FOLLOW ME!'. I crossed him off the list as well as Ireland because he would most likely say that to piss England off. I smiled as I finally came to a conclusion. I figured out recently that Scotland knew I had left the night before but didn't say anything to the others because he knew I would be fine.

Now all I had to do is figure out a way to convice him then I smiled. Usually there were a lot other models there adults, kids or teens taking family shots and there was a pub that serves great whiskey down the street. I found my bargining chip pretty women and whiskey it was almost every man's dream. I started to form a plan on how I would get out of this room slip my offer in and leave without no one noticing. I was in the middle of figuring out what I was going to do when a knock shook my thoughts.

"Come in," I shouted from underneath the bed.

"Oi I came teh see- where ya lassie," Scotland sounded very confused at the moment so I popped my head from under the bed.

"Here I am," I said with the most innocent face I could make.

"Why are ye under there," He stared at me completely lost for words.

"This is what happens when I'm bored which reminds me-," I got cut off by my phone ringing which was weird because I didn't expect no one to call.

I motioned for Scotland to hold on for a bit and crawled over to where my phone was and rolled out from under the bed to answer it.

"Hello Annabel Knight speaking who is this," soon after I gave my introduction a panicked sounding Ellen began screeching.

"Oh thank goodness you have your old number I need you come down to the studio right now," Ellen panicked tone made me pull the phone away to save my ear drums. Scotland raised an eyebrow so I assumed he heard everything.

"Why," I smiled at my childish answer.

"Because Suzie called in sick were short in models as it is so I need you to get your butt over here or so help me I will find where your living, kiddnap you, and drag you here myself, " wow Ellen must be really stressed to make such a threat as to kiddnap me.

"Hold on," I put my hand over the phone and looked at Scotland with my famous kick-puppy-dog-look.

"May I go help Ellen please," I whined.

I could tell Scotland was have trouble tring to keep his composure but eventually he cracked under my stare.

"Fine ye could go but I'm comin' with ya," Scotland hesitantly. I mentally cheered and brought the phone to my ear.

"Sure I could fill in I'll be there soon," I hung up hearing her saying I was her savior.

Scotland said he'll sneak me out since I was grounded but honestly who doesn't try to sneak out when they get grounded.

I got changed in my bathroom into a cute little yellow sun dress and put my hair into short adorable pigtails. When I came back into my room Scotland had finished tying a rope made of sheets. He explained once I climbed down he going to hide the rope and give the excuse of going to a pub to the others. Then drive me to the studio and maybe get some whiskey while he was at it as well.

I climbed down easily and went to the car Scotland told me to hide behind since it was in view of a window.

After a few minutes Scotland came out and quickly ushered me in the car then drove off. It took longer since North wasn't driving but Scotland got there in around half and hour.

I was just stepping out of the car when I tackle glomped by Ellen.

"Thank God above or whoever is up there," Ellen proceeded to drag me to the studio where I was again tackled by the staff.

I surrounded by staff members being hugged and squished to death along with going deaf with all of them shouting along the lines of 'She's back' or 'We're saved'. When I was sure I was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen Scotland saved me by penatrating the crowd and placing me on his shoulders.

"Alright alright dorn't crush th' wee lassie," Scotland accent came out thicker than usual signaling he was a little annoyed.

"I don't think we've met each other but my name's Ellen if you don't mind me by asking what's your relationship with Annabel are you a relative of her's," Ellen's nosey personality is showing again.

"No I'm currently watchin' 'er while 'er older sister is out of the country fer work and me name's Allister," Scotland accent toned down a little.

"Anyway come Silver Bel time to get ready," Ellen began to usher me over to the dressing rooms an Scotland followed shortly after I signaled him to follow.

"So what's the theme," I wondered we did tons of themes for whatever the season called for.

"Well the director wanted to make it special for you since your coming back even if it's for a short while so it's a surprise," Ellen giggled as she saw me pout at the answer.

I was put into a changing room where a bag was sitting placed neatly on a chair. Inside was a plaid red and black scottish dress with a matching black hat, black tight ,and red velvet Mary Jane shoes with black buttons.

Unlike my sister who had dad's hair color I got my grandfather's who's hair was a dark red (another reason why Susie hated me). I took off the pigtails, placed the hat on my head, slipped on the shoes and went outside.

Ellen squealed when she saw me and pulled me over to get my hair curled. Once that was done I had cute little curls framing my face making the green in my kaleidoscope eyes glow just a smig brighter than the other colors.

I was then taken to the scene set which was a courtyard full of flowers and trees that it was hard to believe you were still in city. Scotland was the first to see me first and gave me a smile when he saw the outfit I was wearing.

"If ye weren't brooght by mah boss Ah would hae thooght ye were mah wee sister," Scotland laughed a bit I laughed along as well.

I was called to the set to start doing what I do best and play while they take pictures. I hid behind trees to peak at the camara weaved floral crowns placing it on my head looking adorable while doing so. I eventrually got bored of playing by myself and looked at the crew mischiefly and pulled Scotland from the audiance laughing all the way. The staff didn't mind because I had a knack for pulling people away and have them play with me as long they got adorable pictures of me they were fine with it.

I made Scotland play tag with me along with Ellen and another guy who I claimed as my victims. Scotland caught me while I was running picked me up making me laugh and giggle putting such an adorable scene that the photograph nearly missed the moment to capture a picture. I played hide and seek with them as well I was doing well because Scotland had to find me and I was hiding behind him. I would peek out from behind him and giggle I knew he knew where I was but we both knew this was too adorable for words.

At one point he lifted me up to show me an bird's nest and another where I was dragging him along to chase after a butterfly that happened to fly by. All in all my come back came as an explosion of adorable and cuteness that could rival anything within my age range. I think I fell asleep somewhere because I drifed off to dreamland.

~third p.o.v. time skip~

Scotland was driving back to the house with Annabel asleep in the back seat who was still in the dress they said she could keep. He was pretty satisfied with the day that he had forgotten that he snuck her out so he didn't expect his brothers outside in the dark looking for her. So when they saw him with her sound asleep in his arms coming out of his car they went nuts.

"Scotland do you have any-," England was promptly cut off by Scotland putting his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up now woold ya cannae ye see she's worn out," Scotland hissed quietly.

With that said he adjusted his grip on Annabel and went inside with the others right behind him. Until Ronald stopped him and gently pulled Annabel into his arms.

"She pulled the kicked-puppy-dog-look didn't she," Ronald guessed judging on how he didn't say anything he guessed correctly.

"Thought so should have known she'd pull her dirty little tricks as to use that face," Ronald grumbled as he fell victim to once before as well.

Turning on his heel Ronald left to take her back to her room leaving the rest (except Scotland) wondering what was so bad about it.

"So where did ya go with 'er," North asked suddenly curious.

Scotland pulled out a photo looked at to see if it was the right one and held it out for the others to see. It was a picture of her with a floral crown giggling at the camaraman as if he said something funny.

"She was asked tae fill in fer someone so I took 'er," Scotland explained he was about to put it back in his pocket when North snatched it from his hand.

"Why didn't yer let me go I mean luk at 'er she too adorable," North whined staring at the picture.

"Coz I beat ye tae it," Scotland simply put and snatched the picture back.

~P.o.v. Annabel's dream~

It was my fifth birthday I was playing outside with Ronald and Marijane while my parents get things ready. I looked at the sky very dark storm clouds were rolling in and the news said it was going to be a powerful storm. All day they were in view but now it was just a few blocks away from covering the sun.

"Anna come inside before you get soaked you wouldn't want to catch a cold on your birthday now would you," Caroline shouted from the kicthen window.

"Coming Carol," I giggled saying bye to my friends and ran inside. If only I knew that catching a cold would be the least of my worries that day.

As soon as I'm inside I get swept up by my father arms. Giggling all the way I gave him a great big hug.

"Daddy daddy where's mummy," I giggled childishly.

"Mum in the sitting room little Jingle Bel," father's laughed at my excited reaction as I ran to the living room.

I found my mother sitting on the couch reading one of her favorite novels as she made sure everything was here for my birthday. She frowned slightly but once she saw me she brighten up immediately scooping me up into her arms she kissed my nose and laughed.

"Hey how's my birthday girl," mother said softly.

"Perfect," I squeaked a hugged her again.

"Have you seen your father," mother cocked her head to the side as she asked.

"In the kicthen why," I innocently answered.

"Because it seems we've forgotten something important for your birthday Little Bel," mother laughed.

"What is it," I questioned.

"The candles for your cake child," mother continued to laugh as if my questions where the funniest thing in the world.

"But it alright not to have candles right," I blinked curiously because my parents don't put candles on their cakes.

"Yes but I want my little girl to make a wish on her birthday," mother placed her forehead on mine as she answered.

Father had just come in when mother put me down.

"Charles we forgotten the candles do you think we can dive over to the city to get some before that storm get worse," mother's tone sounded worrysome but my dream self was too busy pondering the last question to notice.

"I think we could make it in time before that storm hits with full force if we go now," father assumed.

Caroline walked in eating an apple and sat on the couch.

"Carol do you think you can watch Annabel while we go out to get her candles," mother asked.

"Sure I can watch the little munchkin while your out we can play birthday games," Caroline smiled when she saw my grin.

"Alright but better leave some games for me," father joked as he got his coat.

"We'll be back in a hour or so bye girls," mother waved as she walked out the door.

"Bye mummy bye daddy hurry back or we'll eat the cake," I giggled along with Carol who agreed. If only I wasn't so childish to say that.

The last thing I saw of mother was a her firey amber hair and my father's whole-hearted laugh as it echoed one last time through the house.

An hour past then another and another I could tell that my sister was getting worried I on the other hand was wondering what was taking them so long.

After one last hour past there was a knock on the door. My sister and raced to I expected to see my mother and father when she opened the door. But it wasn't standing in the rain was two policemen with looks sympathy and pity.

"Are you two the daughter of Charles and Jane Knight," one of them asked.

"Yes what wrong," Caroline's voice was shakey like she knew the worst was coming.

"I'm so sorry," the other said.

That was all it took for Caroline to break down those three little words. I wondered what was going on so many questions ran through my head like _'Why was Carol sad where mummy and daddy when are they coming home,'._

The police explained that when they were exiting the city a truck was trying to turn and ended up losing control flipping over and taking our parents' car out with it. When paramedics arrived it was comfirmed that their were no survivors.

Caroline shakely thanked them for them coming here and closed the door. She knelt down in front of me tears were still falling but with more control.

"Carol what's wrong with mummy and daddy when are they coming home," I pleaded with tears in my own eyes.

"Mummy and daddy aren't coming home Annabel ever again," Caroline tried very hard not to lose it once more.

"Why not they said they were only going to get candles," my tears were starting to fall.

I didn't understand it was a small trip they always make a small trip like this.

I started crying it didn't make sense my sister's words of comfort didn't reach my ears. I didn't understand death until later but this doesn't stop mourning.

The next few days were a blurr their funeral I still didn't believe they were dead. I was crying out how mother had a photoshoot next week and how could she go if they buried her. I cried out to my father and mother to wake up and come home with us. They never did.

We kept the cake for a while it was never eaten and I still didn't open my presents they lay unopened on the table. My sister would try to convice me to open one a least which would be the one from my parents but I never did. I never understood why she'd kept pestering me to open it. Mother's favorite book also lay open on the table too she never finished reading it so it stayed on the same page.

_'We will back,'_ those words echoed though my mind and would make me cry all over. I locked myself up lost inside my own darkness of my mind. I stopped modeling when I found no matter how hard I try I can't smile without my mother playing with me on the set. Ronald and Marijane felt my greif and tried to help but found it was all in vain. I stopped with nicknames and told my sister just to call me Annabel nothing else.

My world was taken from me that day and it happening all over again, but this time with Caroline.

~Annabel P.O.V.~

I woke with tears streaming down my face it was dark so it wasn't morning. I sat up wiping the tears away looking at the clock I saw it was four in the morning. If there's one thing I hate more than myself that day was the nightmares that occur if my day was great because that's what happen that day. My amazing day turned into my worst nightmare and history loves to repeat itself.

The two weeks were suppose to be over today but Caroline's missing so I'm going to have to stay longer. That meant a visit to my house to pack more clothes.

If there's something I don't want to do is to go back after this nightmare but it triggered a curious feeling. I promised myself not to open it but now that I thought about it the more curious I got. Everyone knows what a curious eight year old does when they what to know something. They go look for it.

* * *

**Whew I'm FINALLY done updating changes this was soooooo irritating for me just as much it was for you few people out there who actually read this. *flops to the floor* Now I've got to finish the acutual chapter nine and get the stupid author's note down. Any way those who really read these things down here please let me know of spelling and such in the messaging or reviews.**

**Review if you please~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm just letting you know that this story is now going to be discontinued for the fact that my original idea for this story has long since faded and I don't think I'll be able to finish this. I apologize to those who wanted to find out what happens next and those who liked this story. I will keep up this story for those who want it to stay up and not want it deleted. The reasons for me stopping this story is that I have a whole other use for my characters Annabel, Ronald, and Marijane. The use is my new idea for what I wish for them to be in. I'm thinking on calling it 'The Lost Sister'. I mean it just hit me one day while I was thinking of this story. I won't however give spoilers unless you guys want some and I'll tell but for I'm really sorry for not being able to finish this one.**


End file.
